I thought you hate me
by Janaba
Summary: [Spoiler for 6x17] Bonnie hatte beschlossen nie wieder auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Immerhin hatte auch sie sich verändert und kümmerte sich nicht darum, wie es ihm ging. Aber dann findet sie heraus, dass Kai als Anführer des Gemini-Zirkels mit seinem Tod auch den Tod seiner Familie herbeiführen wird - darin eingeschlossen: Jo und ihr ungeborenes Baby.
1. Chapter 1

My first story for tvd. I was planning this since I saw the latest episode "A bird in a gilded cage". I started to write it in German for obvious reasons, but I would try to translate it into english if some of you who don't understand german would like to read it anyway. So just give me a feed back, and I'll do my best! :)

* * *

Da war dieses Gefühl in ihr, das ihren gesamten Brustkorb zusammen presste und ihr Herz bei jedem Schlag schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen schlagen ließ. Aber eigentlich müsste sie doch jetzt glücklich sein, oder? Ihre Rache hatte sie immerhin bekommen, als sie Kai im Jahr 1903 zurückgelassen hatte.

Zumindest hatte sie das ungefähr die ersten 24 Stunden lang nach ihrer Heimkehr gedacht. Denn es gab von nun an keinen Idioten mehr, der ihr ständig auflauerte und sich irgendwelche falsche Entschuldigungen zusammenreimte, nur um ihr danach wahrscheinlich wieder ein Messer in den Bauch zu stoßen.

Aber als Bonnie am Abend nach Hause kam und sofort völlig erschöpft in ihre Kissen sank, konnte sie vor ihren Augen nichts außer seinem Gesicht sehen. Seinen hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, als er ihr ein Kompliment gemacht hatte (welches sie im Übrigen erfolgreich ignoriert hatte), sein Flehen um Vergebung, als er verletzt unter ihr im Schnee lag und schließlich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er ihren Namen rief und realisierte, dass sie ihn wirklich zurück lassen würde.

Sie wollte keine Schuldgefühle wegen Kai haben. Immerhin sollte er wissen, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als er sie auch einfach zurückgelassen hatte, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung, bis sie schließlich selbst zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es besser war ihr Leben zu beenden als für immer allein zu bleiben. Dieses Gefühl der Leere war schrecklich gewesen. Es waren Tage, Wochen, Monate vergangen, ohne dass Bonnie auch nur ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Nach einer Zeit hatte sie sogar aufgehört den kleinen Kalender zu führen, denn Damon und sie nach ihrer Ankunft gebastelt hatten. Das einzige was sie noch gemacht hatte war schlafen, essen, funktionieren. Nur weil es diesen winzigen Funken Hoffnung gab, dass sie jemals ihre Freunde wiedersehen würde.

Aber diesen Funken hatte Kai nicht. Ihm musste klar sein, dass sie niemals zurückkommen würde, um ihn zu retten. Er war für immer mit Einsamkeit bestraft – schon wieder. Obwohl sie ‚nur' ein paar Monate in dieser Hölle verbracht hatte, war Kai bereits seit über 18 Jahren da gewesen.

Bonnie setzte sich auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Küche. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter über diesen Bastard nachzudenken, wenn sie doch eigentlich beschlossen hatte ihn komplett aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen. Tief ausatmend öffnete sie eine der Flaschen, die noch von vorher in ihrem Schrank standen und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich ein Glas zu holen. Der Alkohol brannte in ihrem Hals und sie hustete. Vielleicht war das nicht die beste Art, ihre Gedanken zum schweigen zu bringen, aber ihr Plan ging auf. Bald darauf lag sie auf der Couch, eingehüllt in eine warme Decke und ohne irgendwelche lästigen Gedanken, und schloss seufzend die Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Bonnie durch ein nerviges Klopfen geweckt. Sie gähnte müde und schaute auf die Uhr an ihrer Küchenwand. 06:14 Uhr. Sie hatte also nicht einmal vier Stunden geschlafen.

Das Klopfen wurde immer lauter und stärker, und langsam hatte Bonnie etwas Angst um ihre Haustür. Seufzend krabbelte sie unter ihrer Decke hervor und zupfte schnell ihre Kleidung zu Recht, bevor sie zur Haustür schlurfte. »Ist ja schon gut«, grummelte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete und einen ziemlich aufgewühlten Damon davor stehen sah, die Hand noch immer zum Klopfen gehoben.

»Es ist 6 Uhr morgens!«, beklagte sie sich und verschränkte grimmig die Arme vor der Brust.

»Ich weiß, Bon«, erwiderte er wieder in seiner typischen neckenden Damon-Art. »Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber wir haben schon wieder ein Problem. «

Bonnie stöhnte. »Was für ein Problem?«

»Ric hat eben angerufen und gesagt, dass Jo zusammen gebrochen ist. «, erklärte er und Bonnie sah ihn verwirrt an. »Ich will ja nicht herzlos klingen, aber was geht mich das an? Ich kenne Jo kaum und selbst wenn wäre es wohl besser wenn er sie zum Arzt bringt, oder? «

Damon runzelte die Stirn. »Ja, weißt du, das ist das Problem. Jo ist nicht krank, weil es ihr gesundheitlich bestens geht. Sie hat eher ein magisches Problem. «

»Und das wäre? «, fragte sie.

»Jo ist Kais Zwillingsschwester, also auch ein Teil dieses Gemini-Clans voller Psychopathen. Und da Kai nun der Anführer ist, ist er mit allen von ihnen verbunden. «

Bonnie schloss die Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. »Sag's nicht, Damon. «

Er führte seine kleine Rede weiter, als hätte sie nicht gesagt. »Wenn Kai stirbt, wird der gesamte Gemini-Zirkel ausgelöscht, zu dem auch Jo und Alarics Baby gehören. Und anscheinend sieht's grade nicht allzu rosig für diesen Bastard aus. «

* * *

Bonnie war sauer. Wirklich sauer.

»Es ist nie einer von euch auf die Idee gekommen mir zu sagen dass Alarics Jo die gleiche Jo ist, von der Kai erzählt hat?! «, rief sie aufgebracht und sah wütend von Damon zu Elena, während Alaric neben Jo, die mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa lag, ihre Hand hielt.

»Also erstens wäre es vielleicht auch keine so gute Idee gewesen, dich direkt nach deiner Rückkehr mit diesen Infos zu überschütten und zweitens«, sagte Damon und zuckte mit den Schultern. »dachten wir auch irgendwie dass es offensichtlich wäre. «

Bonnie schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich zu Jo, um ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn zu legen. Ihre Haut war eigenartig blass und kalt, obwohl ihr eigentlich überhaupt nichts fehlte.

»Hat sich jemand mal darüber informiert ob es Liv genauso geht? «, fragte Elena schließlich.

Alaric nickte. »Ihr geht's genauso. Sie liegt bei uns Zuhause und Matt und Tyler passen auf sie auf. «

»Dann hängt das alles definitiv mit Kai zusammen«, schlussfolgerte Damon mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen. »Anscheinend hat er deinen kleinen Schwertkampf doch nicht so gut weggesteckt wie wir dachten. «

»Wir müssen ihn zurückholen«, sagte Elena und sah ihre Freundin mitleidig an.

»Ich weiß, okay? «, erwiderte Bonnie frustriert und stand auf. »Es war klar, dass wir diesen Bastard früher oder später da raus holen müssen, bevor er sich selbst umbringt. Ich hab nur gehofft, dass das noch eine Weile dauern würde. «

»Na ja … eigentlich …« - »Was? «, fragte Bonnie scharf. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Damon mal wieder bewusstlos auf dem Fußboden gelandet.

»Meine Mom hat sich eine Art Puppenhaus gebaut, während sie dort war. Im Keller sind mindestens fünf ausgedörrte Vampire, die seit ungefähr einem Jahrhundert kein Blut mehr gesehen haben«

Bonnie sah ihn schockiert an, bevor sie ihn anschrie: »Und das sagst du mir jetzt?! «

»Wow, ist ja gut, Bon Bon! « Damon hob beruhigend die Hände. »Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dir das Leben dieses Idioten so wichtig ist«

»Er ist mir egal … aber wenn er stirbt, wird auch sein gesamter Zirkel sterben. Und das wird meine Schuld sein, weil ihr mich _immer_ im Dunkeln lasst! «

Elena sah schuldbewusst zu Boden, aber Damon hielt ihrem Blick stand.

»Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht zurückholen willst. Aber wir müssen, okay? Ich werde ihn dir vom Hals halten … ich verspreche es dir. «

Bonnie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis ihr Blick schließlich auf Jo fiel. Schließlich seufzte sie. »Okay, ich mach es. Aber wehe, du lässt ihn auch nur noch einmal in meine Nähe kommen. «

Damon zwinkerte ihr zu. »Versprochen. «


	2. Chapter 2

Und so kam es, dass Bonnie nach nur einen Tag wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand und mit dem Aszendenten in der Hand den Zauberspruch flüsterte, den Kai am Tag zuvor auch benutzt hatte. Elena war bei Alaric, Jo und, vor allem, Lily geblieben, die nicht wissen durfte, dass sie dabei waren wieder in die Gefängniswelt zu reisen, um Kai wieder zurück zu bringen.

Wenn sie davon wüsste, würde sie ihre komischen Vampirfreunde, die wahrscheinlich grade dabei waren Kai die Kehle herauszureißen, wahrscheinlich zurückbringen wollen.

Nun stand also Damon neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, während sie den Spruch murmelte: »_Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema. Sangiema meam et nos mundo carcerema_«

Im nächsten Moment fanden sich die beiden mitten im Wald wieder, genau an der gleichen Stelle wo sie am Tag zuvor auch schon gelandet waren.

»Na los, lass uns diesen Idioten suchen und so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gehen. «

Bonnie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und machte sich mit Damon auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Wenn diese Vampire noch da waren, war es nur wahrscheinlich, dass Kai auch in der Nähe war. Immerhin hatte er fast zwei Tage lang Zeit gehabt, sich einen Unterschlupf zu suchen, und selbst mit der Wunde, die sie ihm verpasst hatte, musste er es bis dahin geschafft haben. Außerdem war es das einzige Haus, in dem er sich einigermaßen auskannte.

Bonnie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, dass Kai wie immer irgendwo saß und irgendetwas in sich reinstopfte, wie er es gerne tat. Aber die Küche und auch das Wohnzimmer waren leer. Während Damon sogar unter dem Sofa nachsah, entdeckte Bonnie Blutspuren auf dem Boden im Flur. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Damon« Er wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr, und sie deutete ihm an ihr zu folgen.

Das Blut führte in kleinen, regelmäßigen Tropfen zur Treppe. Damon sah Bonnie an, sah die Frage in ihren Augen und nickte. Sie wussten beide nicht was sie oben vorfinden würden, aber es gab wohl keinen anderen Ausweg als es auf die spontane Art herauszufinden. Kai musste sich entweder oben vor Lilys komischen Vampirfreunden verstecken, oder er war bereits tot.

Es war komisch für Bonnie das Haus der Salvatores so zu sehen. Sie war oft hier gewesen, und durch ihre Zeit mit Damon in 1994 kannte sie mittlerweile jeden Winkel der Zimmer, aber man merkte nun deutlich dass auch das Haus sich mit der Zeit stark verändert hatte. Da Damon hier aufgewachsen war musste er das Haus in diesem Zustand noch besser kennen, also folgte sie ihm und der Spur aus Blut auf dem Fußboden, die immer breiter zu werden schienen.

Ein lautes Knarren ließ beide zusammen fahren. Bonnie klammerte sich reflexartig an Damons Jacke fest und legte einen Zauber über sie beide, der sie vor dem Vampir verdeckte, der im gleichen Moment aus dem Zimmer vor ihr kam.

Sie hörte, dass Damon scharf die Luft einzog als er den Vampir aus Lilys imaginärem Puppenhaus wiedererkannte. Er schob Bonnie schnell ein Stückchen hinter sich, um sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen, aber als der Vampir ohne auch nur ein Blinzeln an ihnen vorbei schlurfte und die Treppe hinunter verstand, sah er sie fragend an.

»Unsichtbarkeitszauber«, flüsterte sie und deutete ihm mit einer Geste an, schnell weiter zu gehen. Damon grinste, tat aber was sie von ihm wollte und betrat das Zimmer. Jedoch hielten sich beide schnell die Hände vor Mund und Nase, da sich ihr der extreme Geruch nach etwas Vermodertem mit Blut vermischte.

»Widerlich«, hustete Bonnie und sah sich mit zugepresster Nase nach Kai um.

Damon rief leise seinen Namen. »Kai? Komm schon raus, du kleiner Bastard. «

Sie hörten ein röchelndes Geräusch aus einer Ecke des Zimmers, in der im nächsten Moment Kai auftauchte. Seine schwarze Jacke war über ihm ausgebreitet wie eine Decke, sodass man die Pfütze aus Blut nicht sehen konnte, in der er lag.

Er startete einen zweiten Anlauf, und diesmal war sein Lachen klarer, auch wenn man noch immer das Blut in seinen Lungen rascheln hörte. »Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass ich hier alleine klar kommen müsste«

Damon ging schnell zu ihm und biss sich selbst in sein Handgelenk, um Kai sein Blut zu trinken zu geben. Dieser spürte fast augenblicklich, wie sich die Wunden an seinem Körper langsam zu schließen begannen. »Wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst und aufstehst, wirst du das auch müssen«, erwiderte Damon trocken und zog ihn grob auf die Beine. Kai strauchelte etwas, rutschte in seinem eigenen Blut aus und musste sich an Damon klammern, der ihn mit einem angewiderten Blick ansah.

»Lasst uns hier verschwinden«, murmelte Bonnie von der Seite, die das ganze Szenario beobachtet hatte. Sie wollte den Blick nicht auf Kai richten und die ganzen Wunden sehen, die ihm wegen ihr zugefügt worden waren. Die neue Bonnie wollte keine Schuldgefühle wegen ihm haben. Aber die alte Bonnie verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke in ihrem Herzen und begann zu schluchzen, weil ihr ganzer Plan, ihn für immer los zu werden, schief gelaufen war.

Damon setzte sich in Bewegung und zog Kai mit sich, der bei jedem Schritt vor Schmerzen ächzte, aber trotzdem vorankam. Bonnie konzentrierte sich währenddessen darauf, erneut einen Zauber über sie zu legen, damit ihnen nicht irgendeiner dieser Vampire über den Weg lief, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Sie hielt Damon und Kai die Haustür offen und schloss sie auch wieder fest hinter sich.

»Geht schneller«, drängte sie leise, weil sie einerseits Angst hatte dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief, und andererseits weil sie es nicht riskieren wollte allzu bald wieder diesem Vampir über den Weg zu laufen, der wahrscheinlich bald schon ihre Fußspuren entdecken würde.

»Ist ja nicht so dass ich mir schon Mühe gebe«, erwiderte Kai sarkastisch, verstummte jedoch sofort als Bonnie ihm einen Todesblick zuwarf. Stattdessen griff er in seine Jackentasche und zog den Aszendenten heraus, um ihn ihr zu geben. Bonnie nahm ihn peinlich berührt entgegen und senkte den Blick. Damon und sie hatten in ihrer Eile gar nicht daran gedacht, nach dem Aszendenten zu fragen.

»Danke«, sagte sie widerwillig und Kai grinste.

»Nicht dafür«

Sie ließ den Unsichtbarkeitszauber über ihnen fallen, um sich auf den Zauberspruch konzentrieren zu können. »Gebt mir eure Hände«, befahl sie und sah, dass sowohl Damon als auch Kai ihre Augen schlossen, als sie ihre Hände berührte. Bonnie begann den Zauber zu sprechen, während aus der Wunde auf ihrer Handfläche noch immer ein wenig Blut sickerte.

Sie konnte das helle Licht durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider sehen, als sie auf einmal einen heftigen Schmerz im Rücken fühlte, als irgendetwas Spitzes in ihren Körper eindrang. Sie keuchte und riss die Augen auf.

Sie brach japsend auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer der Salvatores zusammen.


	3. Chapter 3

Nach einer Ewigkeit habe ich dann mal das dritte Kapitel fertig. Ich hatte leider nicht allzu viel Zeit (Neben Schule + Arbeiten bleibt nicht viel über), aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. :)

* * *

»Bonnie!«

Sie spürte, wie zwei weitere Personen neben ihr zu Boden sanken. Die eine bettete vorsichtig ihren Kopf in ihrem Schoß, während die andere etwas langsam aus ihrem Rücken zog. Sie spürte das Blut ihren Rücken herunter laufen und schrie auf.

»Tut mir leid«, flüsterte eine Stimme von irgendwo, als ihr auch schon etwas gegen die Lippen gepresst wurde und sie reflexartig zu schlucken begann.

Jemand schob die Arme unter ihren Körper und hob sie hoch.

»Was tust du da? «

»Sie aufs Sofa legen«

»Du Idiot lässt sie nur fallen«

»Hab's schon« Ihr Kopf wurde sanft auf einem Kissen gebettet, als die Hände an ihren Armen plötzlich verschwanden. Sie hörte bloß ein lautes Poltern und das Geräusch, als wenn jemand scharf die Luft einziehen würde. Ihre Augenlider zitterten, als sie versuchte sie zu öffnen.

»Was hast du getan? «, knurrte jemand am anderen Ende des Raumes.

»Ric, das war nicht Kai«, erwiderte eine andere Stimme neben ihr. Bonnie schaffte es, ihre Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und sah, dass es Damon war. »Also, ausnahmsweise«

Alaric stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und hatte seinen zukünftigen Schwager mit dem Ellbogen gegen die Kehle vor die Wand gedrückt. Nach Damons Worten entspannte er sich etwas, lockerte seinen Griff aber keineswegs.

»Was ist dann passiert? «, erwiderte er kalt und ließ Kai nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen. Dieser ächzte ein wenig wegen der noch immer vorhandenen Wunde auf seinem Rücken, die gegen die raue Wand gepresst wurde, hielt Alarics Blick aber trotz dessen stand.

»Einer dieser Vampire, die noch immer da sind, waren plötzlich da, als wir verschwinden wollten. Keine Ahnung ob sie dachten, dass Bonnie ein Vampir wäre, aber es sieht so aus als hatte er sie pfählen wollen«, erwiderte Damon zerknirscht. Anscheinend machte es ihm ein wenig zu schaffen, dass er das nicht hatte kommen sehen.

Als Bonnie hustete, stieß Kai Alaric mit einer Handbewegung von sich, um wieder zum Sofa zu gehen. Damon hielt ihn davon ab, sich neben sie zu setzen.

»Wär' besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. «, sagte er kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Kai warf einen Blick auf Bonnie, bevor er nickte und durch die Haustür verschwand.

Während Alaric die Scherben wegräumte, die von der Vase stammten, die er bei seinem Angriff auf Kai vom Tisch gefegt hatte, legte Damon eine Decke über Bonnie.

Er murmelte irgendetwas, das entfernt nach einem »Schlaf gut, Bon Bon« klang, aber das hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr, als sie die Augen schloss.

* * *

Es waren mittlerweile zwei Tage seit ihrer kleinen Spritztour ins Jahr 1903 vergangen, und Bonnie fühlte sich bereits wieder wie vorher. Na ja, fast. Damon hatte ihr zwar sein Blut gegeben, um die Wunde an ihrem Rücken zu heilen, aber die Tatsache, dass da draußen nun wieder ein Psychopath herum lief, schmerzte ihr viel mehr. Immerhin hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihn für immer los zu werden, und nicht einmal das hatte geklappt.

Damon und Elena hatten sie am ersten Tag mehr oder weniger in ihrem Haus eingesperrt, denn mit Damons Blut in ihrem Körper wollten sie es nicht riskieren, sie auf die Straße zu lassen. Als ihre beste Freundin jedoch vorschlug, sie weiterhin mehr oder weniger vor der Welt zu verstecken, bis sie vollständig verheilt war, hatte Bonnie Reißaus genommen.

Nun versteckte sie sich schon seit ein paar Stunden vor ihren Freunden. Da sie aber nicht wirklich einen Ort hatte, an dem ihre Freunde sie nicht erwarten würden, führte ihr Weg sie zum Friedhof von Mystic Falls.

Bonnie blinzelte, als sie den Grabstein ihrer Großmutter betrachtete. Es war immer noch so unwirklich, dass sie tot war, wo sie sie doch schon mehr als einmal seitdem gesehen hatte. Trotzdem fühlte Bonnie jedes Mal von neuem, wie diese Traurigkeit in ihr aufkam, die ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie hatte immer noch das Bild ihrer Großmutter vor Augen, in dem Moment, wo sie noch nichts Schlimmes befürchtet hatte. Und dann der nächste Moment, als sie realisierte, dass sie nicht mehr atmete.

Bonnie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort blieb. Aber ihre Haut war trotz des guten Wetters eisig kalt und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das leise Klingeln ihres Handys hörte und es schwerfällig aus ihrer Jackentasche zog. Sie vermutete, dass es Damon oder Elena waren, aber stattdessen wurde ihr eine unbekannte Nummer angezeigt. Sie ging ran.

»Hallo? «

»Bonnie? « Bonnie erstarrte beim Klang der Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Wo zum Teufel hatte Kai ihre Nummer her?

»Nein, warte! Leg nicht auf - «

Bonnie presste ihren Finger fest auf ihr Smartphone, um den Anruf zu beenden. Ein paar Sekunden später kam eine SMS:

_Bitte, Bonnie. Ich will nur mit dir reden!_

Sie starrte auf die Worte und wollte die Nachricht ignorieren, bis sie sich schließlich doch dazu durchdrang etwas zurück zu schreiben.

_Woher hast du meine Nummer?_

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis eine Antwort zurückkam.

_Damon hat sie mir gegeben. _

Bonnie verfluchte Damon und schwor, ihn dafür büßen zu lassen.

_Warum?_

Auf die nächste Antwort wartete sie etwas, und als sie schließlich dachte, dass er vielleicht doch aufgegeben hatte, gab ihr Handy wieder den leisen, pfeifenden Ton von sich.

_Zu viel um es in einer SMS zu schreiben. Kann ich mit dir sprechen? Bitte._

Als sie nicht antwortete, kam eine weitere SMS.

_Wo bist du?_

_Das geht dich nichts an_.

Danach kam keine Antwort mehr und Bonnie schloss zufrieden die Augen. Dass Kai aufgegeben hatte glaubte sie nicht, aber vielleicht würde sie erst ein wenig Ruhe vor ihm haben, bevor er sich einen neuen Plan überlegte. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Baum und stellte ihr Handy aus. Sie hätte Stunden so da sitzen können, wenn sie nicht eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hätte.

»Der Friedhof von Mystic Falls? Wirklich? «

Bonnie riss die Augen auf und warf Kai, der ein paar Meter von ihr gegen einen Grabstein lehnte, einen bösen Blick zu.

»Was tust du hier? « Die Frage kam schon aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden – wollte aus seiner neue verschwinden -, und jetzt ließ sie sich doch darauf ein.

»Ich hab' dir gesagt dass ich mit dir reden will«, erwiderte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah besser aus als das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Seine Haut hatte wieder etwas Farbe angenommen und da war wieder dieses typische sarkastische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Gott, sie hasste dieses Grinsen.

»Und ich hab' dir gesagt dass ich kein Interesse an einer Unterhaltung mit dir habe. « Sie schnappte ihr Handy und rappelte sich auf, nur um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von ihm zu verschwinden.

»Wo gehst du hin? «, fragte Kai irritiert.

»Weg von dir«, erwiderte sie und lief einfach ziellos zwischen den Grabsteinen her, als sie im nächsten Moment an ihrer Hand zurückgezogen wurde. Sie erwartete den Schmerz, den sie schon oft genug gefühlt hatte wenn Kai ihre Magie absorbierte, aber er kam nicht. Sie betrachtete seine Hand, die ihre immer noch hielt. Sie schüttelte ihn entschlossen ab und wollte sich umdrehen, aber etwas hinter ihm hielt ihren Blick fest und ließ sie erstarren.

»Bonnie? « Kai folgte ihren Blick und musterte den Grabstein vor ihnen. _Rudy Hopkins._

Er kannte diesen Namen nicht, aber wie konnte er auch? Dieser Mann hatte in Mystic Falls gelebt und war erst ein Jahr zuvor gestorben. Aber ihr Blick war weiterhin auf den Grabstein gerichtet und er sah, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Kai war einen Moment besorgt, dass sie anfingen würde zu weinen. Er berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm, aber sie schüttelte ihn sofort ab.

»Lass mich in Ruhe«, fuhr sie ihn an. »Warum verstehst du nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will? Ich will nicht mit dir sprechen, ich will dich nicht sehen, ich will nicht einmal über dich nachdenken müssen! «

Kai trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie ihm die groben Worte ins Gesicht schleuderte und sah zu, wie sie vor den Grabstein trat. Er sah, wie ihre Schultern zitterten und folgte ihr, trotz ihren Worten.

»Wer war er? « Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte, und wahrscheinlich noch weniger über mit ihm als mit irgendjemand anderem. Deswegen war er etwas überrascht, als er ihre leisen Worte hörte. »Mein Vater«

Bonnie starrte weiterhin wie in Trance auf den Grabstein, als Kai plötzlich neben ihr stand und ihr einen Strauß aus Wildblumen reichte. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Achseln, ohne etwas zu sagen. Also nahm sie ihm vorsichtig die Blumen aus der Hand und legte sie auf den Boden vor dem dunklen Grabstein.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war komisch. Also, _wirklich _komisch.

Sie hörte die leisen Atemzüge neben ihr, während sie ihren Blick zwischen dem Grabstein und ihren Händen schweifen ließ, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. Die Blumen, die er ihr zuvor gereicht hatte, lagen vor ihr im Gras. Und neben ihr saß der Psychopath, der einfach nicht aus ihrem Leben verschwinden wollte.

»Hast du eigentlich vor, ewig hier sitzen zu bleiben? «, fragte sie und hörte das leise Rascheln von Stoff, als er mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Kommt drauf an«

»Worauf? «, fragte sie und sah ihn an. Kai grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ob du versuchst, irgendwelche Adern in meinem Kopf platzen zu lassen, falls ich dir auf die Nerven gehe. «, erwiderte er gelassen und zupfte aus Langeweile ein paar Grashalme aus der Erde, nur um sie danach langsam wieder zu verstreuen, als wäre es die wichtigste Aufgabe, die er jemals gehabt hatte.

Bonnie verdrehte die Augen. »Ich denke drüber nach«, gab sie zurück und hörte ihn lachen. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie er das ganze aufnahm. Als würde er ihr nicht zutrauen, ihm Zaubersprüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, wenn sie es musste. Er schien sich absolut nicht ernst zu nehmen, und das gefiel ihr wirklich ganz und gar nicht.

»Warum tust du das? «, fragte sie ihn aus heiterem Himmel und Kai sah sie fragend an.

»Was? «

»Das Alles. Dieses Getue, von wegen du hättest Gefühle und dass du hier sitzt, als wären wir Freunde. Was soll das? « Kai senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die wieder an den Grashalmen herum zupften. Bonnie wusste nicht, ob er grade wirklich über eine Antwort nachdachte oder ob er sie einfach nur ignorierte, weshalb sie noch hinterher setzte: »Versuchst du wieder das gleiche wie in deiner Gefängniswelt? Mich dazu bringen dir zu vertrauen und mich dann - «

»Nein«, sagte Kai entschlossen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er starrte sie mit seinen erschreckend hypnotisierenden blau-grauen Augen an und schüttelte nochmal den Kopf, als sie nichts sagte. »Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Bonnie«, sagte er. »Und selbst wenn du mir das nicht glaubst … ich habe keinen Grund, dich zu verletzen. Wir sind quitt. «

Bonnie sah ihn überrascht an. »Quitt? Zu welchem Zeitpunkt ging es denn bitte darum, quitt zu sein? «

»Dir vielleicht nicht«, gab er zurück. »aber ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich zu verletzen. «

»_Du wolltest mich nicht verletzen? _«, brach es aus ihr heraus und sie sprang auf. Kai tat es ihr gleich, während ihr beinahe schon zorniger Blick auf ihm ruhte. »Du hast mir einen Pfeil durch den Magen geschossen! Du hast mich gewürgt, du hast - «

»Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, okay? «, erwiderte er und runzelte die Stirn. »Aber vergisst du nicht, dass du auch nicht ganz unschuldig warst? Du hast mich mir eine Axt in die Brust gerammt, ohne zu wissen dass ich nicht richtig sterben konnte. Und du hast mir verdammt nochmal die einzige Chance genommen, aus dieser verdammten Welt rauszukommen, nachdem ich _fast zwanzig Jahre_ in dieser Hölle verbracht habe. _Allein_. « Kais Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer lauter, bis er jedoch die letzten Worte nur noch flüsterte. »Und genau du solltest von allen Menschen auf der Welt genau wissen, wie es ist, eine lange Zeit komplett alleine zu verbringen. Also sag mir bitte nicht, dass das alles nur meine Schuld ist«

Bonnie konnte sehen, dass irgendetwas in ihm gebrochen war. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie konnte auch sehen, dass der alte Kai in seinen Worten zum Vorschein kam. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen – welcher zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung wankte -, ließ sie stutzig werden, und zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob sie durch all die Dinge, die sie getan hatte, nicht nur den Teil von Kai verletzt hatte, der von Lukes Eigenschaften kontrolliert wurde, oder ob sie ihn damit schon damals verletzt hatte, als er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wusste, wie man Gefühle überhaupt schreibt.

»Ich - « Ihre Stimme war rau und ließ kein weiteres Wort zu, aber Kai unterbrach sie ohnehin.

»Nein, lass es einfach, Bonnie. «, erwiderte er und atmete laut ein. »Ich hab' alles gesagt, was gesagt werden muss. Und noch immer stehe ich hier, und bettle _schon fast auf Knien_ um deine Vergebung, während ich selbst nicht mal daran gedacht habe, dir das, was du getan hast auch nur für eine Sekunde lang übel zu nehmen. «

Und mit den Worten drehte er sich um und ging, ohne zurück zu sehen.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett hätte nie in ihrem Leben gedacht, dass sie sich wegen etwas, dass sie Kai Parker angetan hatte, schuldig fühlen würde. Sie hatte nie auch nur eine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, wie es für ihn gewesen war, als Damon und sie ihn an dem Ort zurück lassen wollten, an dem er die letzten zwanzig Jahre verbracht hatte.

Und jetzt saß sie in ihrem Zimmer und starrte auf die Nummer auf ihrem Handy, die mittlerweile als ‚Kai Parker' eingespeichert war. Wäre sie noch die Bonnie, die sie vor ihrem Aufenthalt in 1994 gewesen war, hätte sie ihn angerufen und sich entschuldigt, aber die Bonnie, die sie jetzt war, wollte so lange nachtragend sein, wie sie konnte. Deshalb fühlte sie sich auch beinahe erleichtert, als sie den vertrauten Nachrichtenton ihres Handys wahrnahm und die neu eingetroffene SMS öffnete.

_Tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. _

Bonnie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als auch schon die nächste SMS eintraf.

_Ich meine, es ist alles wahr, aber ich wollte dir trotzdem keine Vorwürfe machen._

_Schon okay,_ schrieb sie zurück.

_Sind wir quitt? _Bonnie schickte daraufhin nur einen Smiley zurück, der den Daumen nach oben hielt. Ihm sonst irgendetwas zu schreiben könnte für ihn heißen, dass sie ihm auch verziehen hatte, aber sie glaubte ohnehin, dass er bereits davon ausging.

Ihr Handy gab erneut den leisen Ton von sich. Bonnie las die Nachricht und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

_Gute Nacht, Bonnie._

_Nacht, Kai. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Und hier ist Kapitel Nummer 5! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**  
**Sind unter euch ein paar, die nach Frankfurt zu dieser Con gehen, wo die Schauspieler von Vampire Diaries hinkommen?**  
**Gott, ich wünschte ich könnte auch dahin gehen ... aber ich durfte nicht. :( Und ich wollte so gerne ein Autogramm von Chris und Kat. :(**

* * *

Die Wochen schritten voran und Bonnie war überrascht, wie selten sie Kai seitdem über den Weg gelaufen war. Da hatte sie diesen Idioten mit aller Macht ignoriert, während er ihr auf die Nerven gegangen war, und wenn sie seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte hielt er sich endlich von ihr fern?

Die paar Male, seitdem sie ihn wieder gesehen hatte – meistens im Haus der Salvatores, warum auch immer -, hatte er sie bloß gegrüßt und war dann verschwunden. Die anderen versicherten ihr, dass er nichts im Schilde führte, sondern angeblich bloß ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Jo und Alaric plante, aber irgendwie konnte sie das nicht so wirklich glauben. Besonders, da er noch nicht einmal eine offizielle Einladung zur Hochzeit erhalten hatte, die bereits in ein paar Tagen war.

Als Bonnie schließlich wieder im Haus der Salvatores vorbeischaute, traf sie nicht auf Kai, sondern auf seine bessere Hälfte. Und damit meinte sie buchstäblich seine bessere Hälfte; nämlich seine Zwillingsschwester Josette.

»Hey Jo«, begrüßte Bonnie sie. »Schon nervös? «

Jo lachte leicht, wobei ein nervöser Unterton in ihrer Stimme trotzdem nicht zu überhören war. »Ich habe ja nicht mal Zeit mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was in den nächsten Tagen noch passiert, wie sollte ich da nervös werden? «

Bonnie lächelte leicht. »So viel zu tun im Krankenhaus?«

»Wenn es denn so wäre«, erwiderte sie seufzend. »Es liegt eigentlich mehr daran, dass mein nerviger Bruder dauernd vor meiner Haustür steht und beschäftigt werden muss. «

Bonnie hob eine Augenbraue. »Kai? «, fragte sie, um noch einmal ganz sicher zu gehen.

Der Ausdruck in Jos Augen wurde ein wenig traurig. »Einen anderen habe ich ja nicht mehr. «

Bonnie nickte schnell und griff schnell das von ihr zuvor Gesagte auf. »Was meinst du damit? Mit ‚ihn beschäftigen'? «

Jo lachte und legte den Stapel auf den Esszimmertisch, den sie in der Hand hielt. »Ich habe ihm einen Haufen von Livs DVDs in die Hand gedrückt und gehofft, dass er mich dann in Ruhe lässt. Leider ruft er trotzdem noch regelmäßig an und beschwert sich darüber, was er in den letzten achtzehn Jahren verpasst hat. «

Bonnie stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und stellte sich vor, wie Kai sich Zuhause alleine vor dem Fernseher alte Filme anguckte, bei denen man fast schon von Bildungslücken sprechen konnte, falls man sie nicht gesehen hatte.

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als etwas in Jos Tasche anfing zu klingeln. Sie machte eine entschuldigende Geste und zog ihr Handy hervor. Seufzend nahm sie den Anruf an. »Was ist jetzt schon wieder, Kai? «

Bonnie beobachtete Jos genervten Gesichtsausdruck, während diese der ziemlich langen Antwort ihres Bruders lauschte.

»Es ist bloß ein Film, Kai. – Nein. – Woher soll ich das wissen? – Hör auf … – Ich lege jetzt auf. Bonnie ist hier, es ist unhöflich wenn ich die ganze Zeit mit dir rede. Ja - « Jo sah sie an. »Kai lässt grüßen. «

Bonnie nickte nur und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch, während Jo weiterhin versuchte ihren Bruder am Telefon abzuschütteln. Als sie schließlich auflegte seufzte sie.

»Irgendwann bringt dieser Kerl mich noch ins Grab«, murmelte Jo vor sich hin und fügte dann für Bonnie hinzu: »Und damit meine ich nicht durch irgendetwas Körperliches! «

Bonnie grinste wider Willen. »Was hat er denn getan? «

»Er sitzt alleine Zuhause und guckt sich die DVDs an, die ich ihm gegeben habe. Und jetzt beschwert er sich, dass ihm die Enden nicht gefallen. Ich werde wohl vorbeischauen müssen, scheint wäre er grade erst von einem Ausflug in eine Bar wiedergekommen und so will ich ihn wirklich auf niemanden loslassen. Außerdem - « Der Pieper in ihrer Tasche meldete sich lautstark und Jo kramte ihn schnell hervor. »Mist! «, fluchte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

»Was ist los? «, fragte Bonnie und beobachtete sie. Jo seufzte wieder.

»Einer der Ärzte im Krankenhaus ist plötzlich ausgefallen und jetzt muss ich seine Schicht übernehmen. «, sagte sie hastig und steckte den Pieper wieder in ihre Handtasche, um sie sich über die Schulter zu werfen. »Und Ric ist mit Damon unterwegs und ich kann ihn nicht bitten nach Kai zu sehen - « Jo suchte anscheinend fieberhaft nach einer Lösung, aber ihr Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf als ihr Blick wieder auf Bonnie fiel.

Bonnies Augen weiteten sich. »Oh nein! «

Jo sah sie mit großen Augen an, und Bonnie schwor, dass dieser Ausdruck einen Oscar verdient hatte. »Bitte, Bonnie! Ich weiß was er dir angetan hat, aber so wie er jetzt drauf ist wird er gar nicht mal richtig bemerken, dass du da bist. Bitte? Du müsstest nur kurz vorbeischauen und ihm den Alkohol wegnehmen oder so. «

Bonnie starrte Jo einen Moment lang an, um sicherzugehen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Als sie keine Miene verzog gab sie schließlich klein bei. Soviel zur neuen Bonnie, die sich vor alle anderen stellte.

»Na schön. Aber dafür bist du mir was schuldig! «

Jo grinste ein wenig und legte einen Zettel und einen Schlüssel vor ihr auf den Tisch. Bonnie erkannte, dass darauf eine Adresse stand.

»Ruf mich an, falls irgendwas ist«, erwiderte sie noch, dann hauchte sie ein ‚Viel Glück und Danke' in ihre Richtung, bevor sie aus der Tür verschwand.

* * *

Bonnie musterte das kleine braune Häuschen skeptisch, als ihr Wagen davor stoppte. Während sie ausstieg beobachtete sie ein paar Schmetterlinge, die über den erstaunlich grünen Rasen im Vorgarten flogen und wunderte sich, wie jemand wie Kai Parker in einem so idyllisch wirkenden Haus leben konnte. Sie schaute noch einmal auf den Zettel von Jo, um sicherzugehen, dass es sich auch um die richtige Adresse handelte, als sie das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas aus dem Haus vernahm.  
Das klang für sie schon viel eher nach Kai, und schnell schloss sie ihr Auto ab und ging zur Haustür.

Sie wusste nicht ob sie erst klingeln oder einfach reingehen sollte – schließlich hatte Jo ihr einen Schlüssel geben. Bonnie schloss schnell die Haustür auf, mit der Entschuldigung im Hinterkopf, dass Jo bestimmt einen guten Grund gehabt hatte ihr den Schlüssel zu geben. Außerdem wäre es auch einfach mal ganz schön, Kai im Gegensatz zu sonst einmal einen Schritt voraus zu sein.

Bonnie fand ihn in seinem Wohnzimmer, zusammen gekauert unter einer Decke mit einer fast leeren Flasche, die er mit beiden Händen festhielt. Er sah zu ihr, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht seinen Blick an ihr haften zu lassen. Er hob eine Hand, um ihr zuzuwinken, ließ sie aber auf halbem Weg wieder fallen. Auf seinen Wangen glitzerte etwas im Licht des Fernsehers, auf dem grade der Abspann eines Films lief. Auf seinem Couchtisch lagen mehre DVDs, gestapelt auf mehreren kleinen Haufen.

»Kai? « Bonnie trat näher und schaltete dabei das Licht ein. Die Lampen erhellten den ganzen Raum, wodurch sie einen Blick auf die Flasche in seinen Händen werfen konnte. Tequila.

Kai kniff die Augen zusammen und gab einen Laut von sich, der einem Wimmern am nächsten kam.

»Warum tun sie das, Bonnie? «, murmelte er und umklammerte die Flasche fester, als Bonnie auf ihn zukam, um sie ihm wegzunehmen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die geöffnete Verpackung der DVD, deren Abspann gerade am Fernsehen lief. Ihr Blick flog vom Bildschirm zu Kai, und sie konnte nicht glauben dass sich der Kerl, der seine halbe Familie umgebracht und sie selbst schon mehrmals verletzt hatte, sich wirklich grade schluchzend vor ihr saß, während der Abspann von ‚Titanic' lief.

Bevor Bonnie nachfragen konnte, was dieser jemand denn getan hatte, gab Kai ihr bereits die Antwort: »Da war genug Platz auf dieser dummen Tür! Rose hätte ihn retten können! «, jammerte er.

Bonnie presste die Lippen zusammen und zog ihm die Flasche aus den Händen. »Genug Alkohol für dich. Wieso kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, Tequila zu trinken? _Alleine_? «

Kai ignorierte sie und murmelte stattdessen: »Liv wusste genau, wie Luke auf solche Filme reagiert hat … Diese …! Sie wusste, was das mit mir machen würde! «

Kai blinzelte und versuchte sie anzusehen, aber das Licht blendete ihn zu sehr, sodass er seine Hand als Schutz vor seine Augen hielt. Bonnie seufzte und zog ihn schließlich an seinem Arm vom Sofa hoch. Kaum standen seine Beine fest auf den Boden, wankte er und kippte gegen sie. Bonnie schwankte ebenfalls, als ein sein Gewicht auf ihr lastete, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es ihn wieder grade hinzustellen und einen seiner Arme um ihre Schultern zu legen.

»Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer? «, fragte Bonnie japsend und dirigierte Kai in Richtung der Tür, hinter der sie den Flur vermutete. Kai tapste neben ihr her und grinste bei ihren Worten.

»Wow, Bon …! Lass mich dir zuerst einen Drink ausgeben, bevor wir … - « Er musste aufstoßen, und Bonnie hatte grade im Moment viel zu viel Sorge von ihm vollgekotzt zu werden, als ihm für sein Kommentar eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Da sie von Kai keine Informationen mehr erwartete, machte sie sich selbst daran das Schlafzimmer zu suchen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen befanden sich hinter den ersten drei Türen nur ein Badezimmer, eine Speisekammer und ein Raum für weiß Gott was, aber Kai schien es anscheinend trotz seines Zustands etwas zu stören, dass sie sein ganzes Haus durchstöberte. Er zog sie zum Ende des Ganges – so weit er das konnte -, wo sich eine kleine Treppe befand. Bonnie stöhnte.

Das Schicksal musste doch nur darauf gewartet haben, ihr eine Gelegenheit zu geben, den betrunkenen Kai Parker eine Treppe hinauf zu schleifen. Aber eigentlich stellte Kai sich gar nicht so schwerfällig an wie sie vermutet hatte. Er ging langsam voran und setzte bei jedem Schritt beide Füße auf die Treppenstufe, aber sie kamen schließlich oben an. Sein Schlafzimmer befand sich direkt neben der Treppe, sodass sie nur noch die Tür öffnen und ihn in Bett befördern musste.

Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht. Denn Kai wollte sie anscheinend nicht so gerne loslassen wie sie ihn. Stattdessen legte er ihr den anderen Arm auch noch um den Hals, als sie ihn auf Bett schupste, sodass sie beide zusammen auf der weichen Matratze landeten.

»Lass mich los! «Bonnie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber Kai schien das gar nicht zu interessieren. Tatsächlich lachte er nur und begann Celine Dions ‚My heart will go on' widerzugeben, wofür jeder Castingshowjuror ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst und von der Bühne geschmissen hätte. Sie spürte, wie seine Brust unter ihr vibrierte und roch seinen alkoholisierten Atem, der ihr ins Gesicht blies und sie husten ließ. Als Kai immer noch kein Anzeichen zeigte sie loszulassen – sondern stattdessen einfach die Augen schloss und anscheinend so einschlafen wollte -, stemmte Bonnie ihre Ellbogen in seine Rippen. Kai gab ein Geräusch von sich, das sie nicht ganz zuordnen konnte, und lockerte seinen Griff. Bonnie nutze die Gelegenheit, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und sprang beinahe an die gegenüberliegende Wand, was Kai wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Unsicher stand sie nun da und starrte auf den Jungen, der mittlerweile schon im Halbschlaf versank. Zudecken wollte sie ihn lieber nicht, aus Angst noch einmal in die gleiche Situation wie zuvor gezogen zu werden, aber die konnte ihn auch nicht auf dem Rücken liegen lassen. Falls er nachher wirklich an seinem eigenen Erbrochenem erstickte und dabei den gesamten Gemini-Clan in den Tod riss, hätte sie ihn auch gleich in der Gefängniswelt lassen können. Zumindest müsste sie sich dann nicht mit ihm herumschlagen.

»Kai. «, sprach sie ihn an und bekam nur ein gebrummtes »Hmmmm« als Antwort.

»Dreh dich auf die Seite. «

»Gibst du mir dann einen Kuss? «, nuschelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Bonnies Augen dagegen weiteten sich. »Was? «

»Gibst du mir dann einen Kuss? «, wiederholte er für sie.

»Bestimmt nicht mit deiner Fahne. «

»Dann auf die Wange? «

»Nein. «

»Auf die Stirn? «

»Nein. «

Er grummelte, drehte sich jedoch trotzdem auf die Seite. Bonnie seufzte zufrieden und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, während sie von Kai nur noch das leise Geräusch seines Atems hören konnte. Als sie zur Tür ging, um aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden, hörte sie jedoch noch ein leises: »Gute Nacht, Bonnie «

»Gute Nacht, Kai«, erwiderte sie und hörte ein paar Sekunden später schon, wie sein Atmen gleichmäßiger wurde. So friedlich er auch immer grade aussah – Gott, er sah im Schlaf zehn Jahre jünger aus -, sie wünschte ihm trotzdem einen mächtigen Kater für den nächsten Morgen, als sie durch das Gerümpel lief, das er im Wohnzimmer hinterlassen hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

»Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie uns wirklich dazu zwingen«, murmelte Jo und legte ihre Hände auf Alarics. Ihr Verlobter stand hinter ihr und strich sanft über ihren Bauch, während er sie ihm Spiegel musterte.

»So sind sie nun mal. Es wundert mich, dass Caroline noch nicht unsere Hochzeitsplanerin gefeuert hat, um das alles selbst zu organisieren. «, gab Alaric zurück und drückte ihr einen Kuss ins dunkle Haar. Jo seufzte.

»Aber uns die Nacht voneinander getrennt verbringen zu lassen …«, begann sie, aber Alaric unterbrach sie.

»Dir wird nichts passieren. Bonnie und Elena bleiben bei dir, du brauchst keine Angst haben. «, versprach er. Jo jedoch drehte sich zu ihm um und legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals, um ihm richtig in die Augen zu sehen.

»Du weißt wie ich das meine«, gab sie zurück und Alaric lächelte.

»Wir haben den Rest unseres Lebens, um es gemeinsam zu verbringen. «

Jos Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Alaric zog sie noch ein wenig fester an sich und roch ihr Parfüm, das ihm so vertraut war.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah Jo ihn ernst an. »Was machen wir mit Kai? «

»Was meinst du? «

»Sollen wir ihn zur Hochzeit einladen? «, fragte Jo mit einem nervösen Unterton in der Stimme. Alaric musterte sie, um einzuschätzen ob sie es ernst meinte; dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

»Er ist dein Bruder. Es ist deine Entscheidung ob du ihn einlädst oder nicht, nach allem was er getan hat. «, sagte er ruhig und musterte seine Verlobte, die daraufhin seufzte.

»Weißt du, alles in mir schreit ihn komplett aus meinem Leben auszuschließen und ihn zu vergessen. Er hat meine halbe Familie getötet und mich verletzt und die Zwillinge gejagt und … - « Jo holte tief Luft. »Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte ihn hassen. Ich habe ihn gehasst, wirklich. Aber seit er mit Luke verschmolzen ist habe ich das Gefühl ihn … zurückzubekommen. Ich meine, er war ja nicht immer so. Und irgendwie entwickelt er sich seitdem immer mehr zu dem Kai, der er vor dem ganzen Drama mit unserem Vater gewesen ist. Und ich habe Angst, dass er sich wieder davon entfernen wird«

Alaric blickte sie einen langen Augenblick an, dann senkte er den Blick und griff nach etwas, das hinter ihm lag. Als er den hübschen Umschlug mit dem silbernen Schriftzug in ihre Hand legte ohne etwas zu sagen, lächelte sie.

Auch Kai hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er die Haustür öffnete und seine Schwester hereinbat. Sein Kopf fühlte sich zwar an als wäre er unter einen LKW geraten, aber es freute ihn trotzdem dass Jo ihn besuchte … und zwar freiwillig.

»Also, Schwesterherz, was verschafft mir die Ehre? « Kai machte eine Handbewegung und bot Jo damit den Stuhl an seinem Küchentisch an, während er den Kühlschrank öffnete. »Was willst du trinken? Eigentlich bleibt dir eh keine Wahl außer Wasser, außer Alkohol habe ich nämlich nichts da«  
Jo schüttelte den Kopf über sein Gequatsche, wobei es sie etwas rührte, dass er an ihre Schwangerschaft dachte. »Wasser ist in Ordnung. «, sagte sie und beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder ein Glas aus dem Schrank holte und es wenige Sekunden später mit Wasser gefüllt vor ihr auf den Tisch stellte. Statt etwas zu trinken, beäugte sie misstrauisch die Flasche Bier, die Kai sich grade geöffnet hatte und an die Lippen hob. »Es ist grade einmal Vormittag, Kai. «, sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. »Solltest du nach gestern nicht wenigstens eine kleine Pause von Alkohol einlegen? «

Kai schüttelte lachend den Kopf, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und massierte sich vorsichtig die Schläfen. »Alkohol wirkt nun einmal besser als Schmerztabletten«, erwiderte Kai nur. »Außerdem vertraue ich diesem ganzen chemischen Zeug nicht. « Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an diese neuartigen Medikamente, für die dauerhaft Werbung gemacht wurde.

Jo seufzte. »Um die wirst du nicht herumkommen, wenn du so weiter machst und dir eine Alkoholvergiftung zuziehst. «, gab sie zurück, aber Kai ignorierte sie. Jo kannte ihn, auch wenn sie ihn seit fast zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Und sie wusste auch, dass er immer besonders misstrauisch wurde, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Wie zum Beispiel der Kater, gegen den er im Moment absolut nichts ausrichten konnte.

Kai richtete sich auf. »Also, Josette, warum bist du hier? «

Jo hatte es immer für absolut normal empfunden, dass Kai und sie die gleiche Augenfarbe hatten. Immerhin waren sie Zwillinge, und dass es für sie so wahr, als würde sie sich selbst ansehen, wenn sie ihm intensiv in die Augen starrte, hatte sie nie weiter gestört. Als er aber angefangen hatte zu rebellieren fühlte es sich für sie so an als wäre der vorwurfsvolle Blick in seinen Augen ihr eigener, weil sie sich die Schuld für sein Verhalten gegeben hatte. Sie war immerhin seine Schwester, und es hatte sie geschmerzt zu sehen wie er sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte.

Aber als Kai sie jetzt anblickte fühlte es sich wieder fast genauso an wie früher, und das brach ihr beinahe das Herz. Schnell schob sie ihm den dünnen Umschlag über den Tisch zu, bevor er ihr Starren falsch deutete.

Kai hob eine Augenbraue, als er sich die Vorderseite der Karte ansah, die von einem Bild von ihr und Alaric geziert wurde. »Ich bin also offiziell eingeladen? «, fragte er und sah sie überraschenderweise ziemlich unsicher an. Jo nickte.

»Dir ist aber schon bewusst was meine Anwesenheit mit deiner Märchenhochzeit anstellt, oder? «, bemerkte er und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. »Du wirst doch garantiert nicht nur mich von unserer verrückten Familie eingeladen haben. «

»Dad wird auch da sein«, erwiderte nur und Kais Blick verdüsterte sich. »Ich wollte ihn nicht einladen, aber irgendwie muss ich es auch tun. Er ist unser Vater, und er wird nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln, wenn ich ihn nicht einlade. «

Kai schnaufte. »Wäre das so schlimm? « Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick von Jo ließ ihn seufzen. »Schon klar, ich weiß was du meinst. Du warst schon immer eines dieser Mädchen, die von der perfekten Hochzeit träumen. Riesiges Barbie-Brautkleid, überall Blumen, Glitzer, und natürlich der Vater der die Braut zum Altar führt« Kai verdrehte die Augen. »Jaja, ich versteh's ja. Wirklich. Aber ich kann dir trotzdem nichts versprechen, was mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber betrifft. «

Während Kai wütend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, lies Jo den Blick auf das Glas Wasser in ihren Händen sinken. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass ein Aufeinandertreffen der beiden nicht gut verlaufen würde. Sie rechnete sogar damit, dass sie sich sofort gegenseitig umbringen wollten, sobald sie einander sahen, aber sie hoffte doch inständig, dass es einen Weg gab das zu vermeiden.

»Malachai«, begann sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es hasste seinen vollen Namen zu hören. »Ich werde Dad bitten, gleich nach der Trauung zu verschwinden. Bis dahin bitte ich dich ihn einfach zu ignorieren. «

»Josette, dieser Mann hat mich mein Leben lang wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt und mich dann in eine Gefängniswelt gesteckt. «, erwiderte Kai bedrohlich ruhig. »Und du erwartest von mir, nicht zu handeln? «

»Ich erwarte es nicht, ich bitte dich darum«, gab sie zurück und sah ihn an. »Bitte, Kai. Tu mir den Gefallen. Ich will euch beide irgendwie dabei haben, aber dabei kein weiteres Familienmitglied verlieren. «

Kai musterte sie lange, bis er schließlich seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. »Du hast dich in den letzten achtzehn Jahren wirklich kaum verändert. «

Jo lächelte, weil sie wusste dass Kai nachgegeben hatte. Sie hatte immer geglaubt seine Schwachstelle zu sein, obwohl sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst hatte, ob es daran lag dass er ohne eine Verschmelzung mit ihr nicht zum Anführer des Zirkels werden konnte oder ob ihm wirklich schon immer etwas an ihr lag.

»Danke«, sagte sie leise, aber Kai presste nur leicht die Lippen zusammen und sah zu, wie Jo kurz daraufhin aufstand.

»Ich muss noch zur Arbeit«, sagte sie, als Kai aufstand und sie zur Tür begleitete.

»Die liebe Josie, immer auf dem Sprung«, seufzte ihr Bruder und sie konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick sehen, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Als Kai ihr die Haustür öffnete, zögerte er kurz. Sein erster Reflex war, einfach die Tür hinter ihr zu schließen und sich wieder der Aufgabe zu widmen, seinen Kater durch noch mehr Alkohol loszuwerden. Vielleicht konnte er ihr auch einfach die Hand geben, und dann –

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Jo einfach die Arme um ihn schlang und ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Da sie flache Schuhe trug war sie fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er, und Kai sah vor seinem inneren Auge den Augenblick, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal umarmt hatte.

Das Déjà vu war so heftig, dass er fast spürte wie er ihre dünnen Arme von seinem Körper löste und sie von sich stieß, aber in Wirklichkeit erstarrte er nur. Dann, ganz vorsichtig, legte er seine Arme auf ihrem Rücken und drückte sie leicht.

»Wir sehen uns auf der Hochzeit, Schwesterchen«, sagte er dann, als er die Umarmung schnell löste.

Jo nickte lächelnd und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Und während sie zu ihrem Auto ging und die schließende Haustür hörte lächelte sie immer noch, denn Kai hatte sie nicht abgewiesen. Er hatte sich zwar schnell wieder von ihr entfernt, aber er war auf sie eingegangen.

Und das – das versicherte sie sich selbst immer wieder voller Inbrunst – war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Bonnie liebte es, mit ihren Freundinnen shoppen zu gehen. Wirklich, sie liebte es. Und sie liebte Caroline und Elena über alles, aber manchmal waren die beiden einfach anstrengend.

So wie an diesem Tag. Da Bonnie erst vor wenigen Wochen wieder zurück war, hatte sie natürlich keine Chance gehabt sich auf die Hochzeit vorzubereiten, seitdem sie davon erfahren hatte.

Und als Bonnie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte sie direkt in die grinsenden Gesichter von Elena und Caroline geblickt, die beschlossen hatten sie in die Stadt zu entführen.

Nun saß sie schon im mindestens zehnten Geschäft und starrte die Kleider an, die Caroline hoch hielt.

»Was meinst du? Zartrosa oder doch eher beige? Ich tendiere ja zu grün«, meinte sie und mustere die beiden Kleider.

»Hast du selbst eigentlich schon ein Kleid? «, fragte Bonnie schließlich, während Caroline das hübsche rosa Kleid wieder dorthin hing wo sie es entdeckt hatte. Es war wunderschön, keine Frage; es war etwa knielang und hatte einen hübschen, herzförmigen Ausschnitt, aber es gefiel Bonnie trotzdem nicht so ganz. Es schien einfach nicht so sehr zu ihr zu passen – sondern eher zu Caroline selbst -, weswegen sie es sogar strikt abgelehnt hatte, es überhaupt erst anzuprobieren.

»Oh ja. Ich habe das Kleid gekauft, als die Einladungen kamen. Elena hat ihres auch schon, sie ist ja Brautjungfer. Die tragen auf der Hochzeit alle violette Kleider, und - « Caroline wurde unterbrochen, als Elena hinter ihr auftauchte, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und einem Kleiderbügel in der Hand.

»Ich habe das perfekte Kleid für dich gefunden«, verkündete sie Bonnie und hielt ihrer Freundin ihre neueste Entdeckung vor die Nase. »Los, probier's schon an! «, drängten die beiden dann, und Bonnie nahm das Kleid seufzend mit in die Umkleide.

Ein paar Minuten später zupfte sie noch schnell den Stoff zu Recht, bevor sie aus der Kabine trat. Caroline grinste und kicherte ein wenig, während Elena zufrieden das Kleid bewunderte.

»Das ist es! «, rief Caroline begeistert. Bonnie lächelte leicht, musterte aber verunsichert den weichen Stoff an ihrem Körper. »Bist du sicher? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht mal ob die Farbe mir überhaupt steht … «

»Nein, gar keine Widerrede! «, unterbrach Elena sie. »Du siehst wunderschön aus. Und pass nur auf, die wirst alle in den Schatten stellen. «


End file.
